This invention relates to parking meters or similar constructions which employ mechanisms designed for the purchase of time. In a typical meter, coins or other tokens are inserted, and an amount of time proportional to the value of the token is thereby purchased.
An example of a parking meter operating in the described fashion is found in Zajac, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,467 issued on June 12, 1973. This type of meter includes a handle and associated drive shaft connected to a clock mechanism. Insertion of tokens into the meter will result in temporary driving engagement of the clock mechanism whereby rotation of the handle and associated shaft will set the clock mechanism for a time period related to the value of the tokens inserted.
Meters of the type described are designed so that the coins or other tokens utilized are collected after the desired clock setting is achieved. This removes the driving engagement of the clock mechanism, and in normal operation, the person purchasing time will simply release the handle with the handle returning to a starting position. The clock mechanism will then wind down with the time purchased eventually expiring.
For various reasons, a user of a parking meter may apply excessive force to the handle whereby the handle will be rotated beyond the point desired for proper operation. For example, vandals might use a tool for purposes of driving the handle beyond a normal amount of rotation simply for purposes of damaging the property. With sufficient force, the pin or other means attaching the handle to a drive shaft may be sheared off or otherwise broken whereby the meter will become inoperative. Other examples may involve individuals who apply excessive force out of carelessness or with the mistaken impression that additional time might be achieved. Others may perceive that breaking of the handle drive mechanism would simplify theft of the meter contents, or that by damaging the meter, for example in the case of a parking meter, some free value might be obtained.